demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Koritoko Hiryuu
Personality Cold, Quiet, calm and collective. This dragon slayer has the assets to be a real killer. his solid expression and frigid attitude is what landed him in trouble at first, but after you get past this guy's solid shell, he's actually really cool. Kori's true nature is one that's actually quite gentle and shy. he has a keen sense of detecting danger or realizing a change in someone, and tends to tell others or show others that change or danger. Kori does have a certain kindness about him, but his heart is content on showing cold shoulders and loneliness due to it being how he was raised. however this hasn't stopped some women from trying to get past his frigid attitude and win it. Biography When Kori was young and without a name, he was lost in the forest looking for his younger brother. he'd travel by day looking for his brother but by night when the forest was dangerous he'd hide. one night however a pack of hungry wolves were on his trail, and when they attacked one tackled him and clawed his side making him bleed, frightening him into running into the forest further, as he made his way to the forest clearing another tackled him and bit his eye out trying to hold him down. he felt as if it was the end for him, when suddenly the wolves were smacked out of the way and frozen together at the slightest touch of someone. when Kori awoke a few days later his eye was covered in a soft bandage, as he looked up with his right eye he saw a beautiful crystallized dragon who's scales gleamed in the sun and made a clink when it moved. "I am Hiryu." it said, making the quietness of the forest bellow under it's voice. it sounded like a winter storm blowing in Kori's ear. "Your near death experience i bet was frightening young one." Kori simply nodded. "T-Teach me." the dragon cocked it head listening to the boy. "T-teach me how to do that..." he said. looking at the frozen wolves. The dragon lowered it's head and looked directly into Kori's eyes. "your filled with courage and determination i see." he raised his head looking down at Kori. "I shall name you Koritoko Hiryu. the son of the ice dragon. the attack you've witnessed is known as Fist of the ice dragon." Kori sat and nodded at the dragon, willing to learn it's magic. Several years later Kori and Hiryu have grown close. Hiryu reveals the secret of ice dragon slayer magic to Kori, and in return Kori give the dragon a chance to be happy, have a family, and not be so lonely. however, a certain day comes when Kori finally masters the ice slayer magic that suddenly Hiryu disappears without warning and kori ever sees him again. for several days and nights the young man waits there for his return. once he realizes the dragon is not going to show up again, he leaves the meadow and heads into town. a leader of a dark guild notices his potential and power and allows him to stay in a dark guild, with years of being in one Kori becomes cold. it was there he's attacked constantly by fellow guild mates which one lands him in a hospital. he's nothing but a lacky to them. being in the guild made him miss Hiryu, but the sadness only turned to hate for the dragon for abandoning him. "You old bloke, i hate you for leaving me!" the dark guild had grown tiresome of the village it tormented day in and day out. one day they decided to set the entire village on fire. when Kori returned from the hospital after his injuries were healed, he dropped his belongings and went to the leader of the guild to stop this madness. the man did not listen and still let the village burn. no matter what Kori did to stop it the fire would melt his magic and evaporate it. I wasn't until a huge burst of his magi power summoned a blizzard did the madness stop, but then cause the guild to chase after him. he didn't care, as long as the village was safe now. Abilities Fist of the Ice Dragon Kori's fist becomes cloaked ina a sheet of sharp ice. he lounges his fist at the opponent and if it makes contact the ice connects to the opponent and freezes them in a block of ice if the weather is cold, if it isn't the fist would send them flying back. this attack can take form every post. with every time this attack is used increases the chance of his hand becoming frost bitten and end up having to be cut off to save his flesh. father winter is a cold manipulative bitch. Roar of the ice dragon a thousand shards of ice come out of kori's mouth and head for the opponent at 35 mile an hour. The shards act as bullets sharp enough to pierce through rock. Requires a cool down of at least 3 posts. He needs to eat more ice after this attack or his abilities will lessen in damage. Ice Dragon Talon Kori's feet Grow huge icicles along the tips, if he kicks upward toward his opponent there is a good chance the icicle will become lodged in the opponent's rib cage, jaw, or brain if hit spot on. used to demonstrate how dangerous an icicle really is when dangling from something above one's head. two post cool down presents a greater opening and a better target after the use of the attack. Ice dragon wing attack Kori creates two massive dragon type wings out of thin ice. these wings for a moment in the attack allow Kori to get back to the opponent after being pushed away by a long range attack, and get close enough to land a hit for only a few seconds. 1 post cool-down for use, 2 post cool-down until able to use again. if the wings become too damaged or if one is removed, Kori will loose balance and crash. Ice dragon comet punch Kori ices up both of his hands at the same time and comes at his opponent for a rapid succession of punching the opponent 10-20 times in the mid section to head area. this attack can cause injuries such as a broken rib, internal bleeding, broken jaw, concussion, or any other massive head and body injury. Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Howl Category:Holder Category:Caster